2005 Calder Cup Playoffs
The 2005 Calder Cup Playoffs of the American Hockey League began on April 19, 2005. The sixteen teams that qualified, eight from each conference, played best-of-7 series for division semifinals, finals and conference finals. The conference champions played a best-of-7 series for the Calder Cup. The Calder Cup Final ended on June 10, 2005 with the Philadelphia Phantoms defeating the Chicago Wolves four games to none to win the second Calder Cup in team history. Philadelphia's Antero Nittymaki won the Jack A. Butterfield Trophy as playoff MVP. Philadelphia set an AHL record by winning 11 consecutive home games in a single playoff. Playoff seeds After the 2004–05 AHL regular season, 16 teams qualified for the playoffs. The top four teams from each division qualified for the playoffs. The Rochester Americans were the Western Conference regular season champions as well as the Macgregor Kilpatrick Trophy winners with the best overall regular season record. The Manchester Monarchs were the Eastern Conference regular season champions. Eastern Conference Atlantic Division #Manchester Monarchs - Eastern Conference regular season champions, 110 points #Hartford Wolf Pack - 106 points #Lowell Lock Monsters - 100 points #Providence Bruins - 90 points East Division #Binghamton Senators - 106 points #Philadelphia Phantoms - 103 points #Norfolk Admirals - 93 points #Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins - 92 points Western Conference North Division #Rochester Americans - Western Conference regular season champions; Macgregor Kilpatrick Trophy winners, 112 points #St. John's Maple Leafs - 98 points #Manitoba Moose - 98 points #Hamilton Bulldogs - 89 points West Division #Chicago Wolves - 105 points #Milwaukee Admirals - 103 points #Cincinnati Mighty Ducks - 93 points #Houston Aeros - 92 points Bracket In each round the higher seed receives home ice advantage, meaning they can play a maximum of four home games if the series reaches seven games. There is no set series format for each series due to arena scheduling conflicts and travel considerations. Division Semifinals :Note 1: All times are in Eastern Time Zone (UTC-4). :Note 2: Game times in italics signify games to be played only if necessary. :Note 3: Home team is listed first. Eastern Conference Atlantic Division (A1) Manchester Monarchs vs. (A4) Providence Bruins (A2) Hartford Wolf Pack vs. (A3) Lowell Lock Monsters East Division (E1) Binghamton Senators vs. (E4) Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins (E2) Philadelphia Phantoms vs. (E3) Norfolk Admirals Western Conference North Division (N1) Rochester Americans vs. (N4) Hamilton Bulldogs (N2) St. John's Maple Leafs vs. (N3) Manitoba Moose West Division (W1) Chicago Wolves vs. (W4) Houston Aeros (W2) Milwaukee Admirals vs. (W3) Cincinnati Mighty Ducks Division Finals Eastern Conference Atlantic Division (A3) Lowell Lock Monsters vs. (A4) Providence Bruins East Division (E2) Philadelphia Phantoms vs. (E4) Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins Western Conference North Division (N1) Rochester Americans vs. (N3) Manitoba Moose West Division (W1) Chicago Wolves vs. (W3) Cincinnati Mighty Ducks Conference Finals Eastern Conference (E2) Philadelphia Phantoms vs. (A4) Providence Bruins Western Conference (W1) Chicago Wolves vs. (N3) Manitoba Moose Calder Cup Final (W1) Chicago Wolves vs. (E2) Philadelphia Phantoms Team Photos 04-05PhiPha.jpg|Philadelphia Phantoms Category:2005 in hockey Category:Calder Cup playoffs